Ichigo Gyunyu Strawberry Milk
by GintokisGirl95
Summary: Katsura/Gintoki. If milk is what he wishes for, then milk's what he'll get. With a few little extras. :D


Ichigo Gyunyu (Strawberry Milk)

He just sat there, wondering. What was a man like Sakata Gintoki doing in his home? Shouldn't he go out, munching on chocolate/strawberry parfaits and relaxing, all the while running away from the waiters and waitresses when they _attempt _ to hand him a bill?

No.

He just sat indoors, hoping sometime around he can have a true _reason _ to go outside - to do work. He needed money, he needed those parfaits! So _what _if he could possibly have diabetes? It's not like his balls will fall off or some other crazy idea. This man is _Sakata Gintoki, _the man who has been known all over the Edo world as _Shiroyasha, _the White Demon.

"_**Never cling onto that which is your past**_," he remembers his old teacher Shouyo-sensei saying to him, "_**always remember this moment, and what it means to you**_."

"Oh, yeah, Sensei? The only thing that matters to me right now are my parfaits! THAT'S IT!" Gintoki shouted angrily, cursing at the sky. "Who cares about "moments" right now? If I need something sweet, I get it! I don't even have-"

"_This, _Gintoki?" A voice caught him from behind. He spun his body towards his door, and had seen long, silky black hair and a man who worn a blue kimono under his heavier grey one. Gin widened his eyes in surprise.

"...Zura? The hell are you doing here?" Gintoki asked suspiciously. Katsura laughed his famous laugh then immediately corrected him.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" Katsura pointed a finger at him, making Gintoki roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Gin muttered. "What the hell are you doing here, like I asked before? Where's that hideous alien you take everywhere with you?"

"She's outside; she didn't want to come in here for some reason. What the hell did you do to my Elizabeth?"

"Nothing! You better ask her before you come in here and accuse someone!" Gin yelled.

"Fine, I will. Later, though."

_'First time he's ever put some monster like her off..._" Gin thought. "What do you want, man? I'm not going to ask you again."

Katsura pulled out of the sleeve of his kimono a half-gallon of _ichigo gyunyu – _strawberry milk.

_'Shit! He knew...he knew I've wanted some; bastard!"_

"Zura...I will be able to _tolerate _you if you'd just pass me a single cup of it, I promise." Gin sounded desperate, much to his own chagrin. Katsura laughed, ready to tease his silver haired, dead fish-eyed counterpart.

"Hmm...I don't know, Gintoki. I think all of those years of teasing me had finally come to a close. But! If you do a task for me, then you can have this milk. Alright?" Gintoki nodded, folding his arms.

"And what does _Sir Zura_ have in mind?"

Katsura chuckled devilishly, catching his comrade's attention greatly.

"A kiss."

"FUCK OUTTA HERE! Forget it, Zura!" Gintoki yelled. "You can have that all to yourself! I can just go to the store and get it myself for all that!"

"How would that be possible, when you have _no money, _and you've been looking for work for the past week?" Katsura asked; Gin dropped his arms to his sides. "I thought you'd want something convenient? Besides, if you just give me one simple little kiss, then I'll take you out – to go have as many parfaits as you want."

"...really?" Gin asked. Katsura nodded. "You promise?"

"I _promise, _Gintoki...what? You won't believe what I say? Poor you. You know, I _could just leave _right now, but~~" Katsura trailed off. "Come on, Gintoki. Just one kiss, and you can have whatever you want, and we don't have to tell _anyone _about it. Joi won't know, and neither would your Yorozuya friends."

_'I can't do this..._" Gin thought, '_but I want something sweet so bad..."_

"_Everything or nothing." _Katsura said loudly.

"Yeah yeah, I get it..." Gin quickly motioned over to his dark haired counterpart, watching him as he took a swig of _his _milk, leaving it in his mouth as he put the carton to the side and as Gin embraced him, a long and lingering kiss enduring through their feelings of "disliking" each other. Katsura's unbelievably soft and warm mouth contributed to the ecstatic feeling the kiss gave Gin.

For some odd reason, Gin _did not dislike _it. Katsura leaned his body slightly backwards, tilting his head so that he could transfer the now lukewarm milk down into his mouth. Gladly Gin's parched throat gulped it down, taking into stride the touch of Katsura's hands and tongue. Their teeth met, scraping against the others and absorbing in each others moans. They both shifted their heads slightly with each opening of happiness gracing their hearts.

Slowly they pushed away from each other, Gin staring into Katsura's green eyes.

"Why'd that have to end so soon?" Katsura asked.

"I don't know, but I've got milk now! Let's go to restaurant and get some parfaits."

Katsura agreed, watching Gin slip on his shiny boots and prepare to leave.

"Alright. I'll do so, as promised." Katsura said with a kindly smile.

Gin allowed Katsura to leave Yorozuya's place of stay first. Looking back at the carton that he decided to leave out, he jumped back in the home, took a large gulp, and smiled gently as he put it in his refrigerator.

_'An indirect kiss..." _Gin said lightly as he followed Katsura.


End file.
